Persona: Spirited Away
by NoirreLucido
Summary: What if there is another place with similar occurrences as Inaba and Port Island? What if the Dark Hour and Midnight Channel is not the only 'supernatural' events? What if there are other Persona users? In a town called Shinkyu-Hoseki, a group of kids will find out that the town's fate is in their hands. How will they solve the 'Spirited Away? P3/P4 characters included mid story.


_**A story I have been working on with my friend. Set after the events of Persona 3/FES and Persona 4/Arena/Golden. If it happens to resemble any of the stories in this site, then I do apologize because it was unintentional. Really. If any felt that I have been copying any of your works, please let me know okay?**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Persona or any of the characters, they belong to their respective owners apart from the setting and characters.**_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Shinkyu-Hoseki**

_Hizashi! No don't please!_

_Hizashi please stop…I beg you…_

Voices that sounded like screams plagued a youth's ears as he sat in one of the passenger's seat in a ferry bound to the town called Shinkyu-Hoseki. Hizashi opened his eyes, unable to get his intended nap, he rubbed his temple. "Those voices again…" he muttered under his breath. Yawning, he straightened up to scan his surroundings. He noticed among the passengers, some children's were pale and there was one particular boy with the same expression clutching a paper bag on his right hand. As the ferry rocked, the boy jerked and immediately pulled the paper bag to his face. A concerned adult, perhaps his parent, gently rubbed the boy's back, calming him down. He then turned to his right where he saw an elderly woman sleeping soundly with a knitting kit clasped between her palms and her unfinished red scarf dangling loosely from her large bag.

As his eyes began scanning his surroundings again, the amethyst orbs transfixed themselves onto a particular individual. A young lady to be exact. He didn't notice anything special about her at all. Not her long raven-black hair rested themselves on her shoulder or her scarlet-red eyes seemed focus on her phone but Hizashi somehow couldn't take his eyes off of her, not that he has a crush on her or anything, it's just that her whole presence overwhelmed everyone else's in the ferry. Of course, the littlest thing from the vomiting boy or the knitting elderly woman already caught his attention, but they lasted for the briefest of moment. She, on the other hand, caught his whole attention by just sitting at the far left of the ferry with her slender fingers swiftly navigating her phone.

He was content just by watching her and failed to realize that her eyes shifted from her phone to him. Startled, he quickly diverted his gaze outside, propping his elbow clumsily before noticing land. "Almost there," he muttered again. "…I'm home." He continued, feeling somewhat nostalgic upon seeing the ferry drawing close to the port. The ferry began to slow down and the rocking intensified. The same boy threw up on his third bag, good thing they reached their destination, because he looked like he couldn't even throw anything else up.

The ferry finally docked and the passengers began shuffling from their seats. Some were standing up to take their belongings, some are busy juggling between keeping their children safe and taking their belongings before descending to the docks. As the crowd thinned down, Hizashi noticed that the elderly woman who was sleeping doesn't seem to realize that they have reached their destination. He was about to wake her up, out of courtesy, when he saw the black-haired lady doing his deed for him. The woman woke up and chuckled quietly, her wrinkles visible. She neatly tucked her scarf into the bag before standing up joining the others after thanking the one who woke her up. When it was his turn to descend, his shoulder lightly brushed her black leather jacket. "Sorry," he apologized, not realizing that it was the same lady that he was staring from afar. Now that they are in a very close proximity with each other, he now noticed her features more clearly. She was wearing grey scribble t-shit underneath her black leather jacket with a matching jeans and boots. She carried nothing more but a small duffle bag on one hand, contradicting his two large luggage.

"No problem," came her calm voice. "You can go ahead." She told him as she gave way.

"Thanks," Hizashi said and that was it. It was the last he had spoken to her. Or so he thought. With his two big luggage on each hand, he walked towards the entrance of the port, where he should be expecting his grandfather. Looking at his watch, it was already 1pm. His grandfather promised to be there half an hour early, but he was already an hour late. Deciding to wait for him, Hizashi rested his luggage and stretched. The three hours' journey stiffened his limb. He inhaled deeply, taking in the salty scent of the ocean with the bright afternoon sky blinding him. It was April and the air was still cold from winter but that's just the way he likes it.

"How long has it been?" he asked himself. He noticed how much the port has changed since the last time he was there. It not only house the docking area but also the stadium and a brand new institution to which he will be going once the new term starts. A big sign ordained the entrance as he cocked his head to read it. "Fugyo Port," smiling, he extended his view towards the street. Curiosity got over him and his need to explore enticed him. "Couldn't hurt to wander around a bit," he said, trying to justify his soon-to-be action and lifted his luggage heading towards the streets of Shin-Seki Shopping District. Just like the Fugyo Port, an arch with 'Welcome to Shin-Seki Shopping District' is ordained at the entrance. From the entrance, he could see that the shopping district was flanked between the beautiful ocean and a majestic mountain.

Hizashi was amazed at how different the shopping district was compared to years ago. Despite the change, it still retained its traditional Japanese structure. It was a good change, he thought. He walked by the roadside as cars traversed to-and-fro from the two-lane road wedged in between the shops' façade. The place was filled with unfamiliar people and he began to wonder how long he has been gone exactly. He stopped by a vending machine for a rest and looked at his watch. It was already 2pm and he has yet receive any news from his grandfather. "I hope we'd cross path," he said to himself again as he grabbed his drink.

He continued walking pass the shopping district and a few shops caught his attention. "There's a boutique here?" Hizashi was amazed at the display mannequin set in front of a glass window wearing the latest spring collection. The owner inside, he could see, was busy serving her customer while a young lady with maroon hair tied in a ponytail was rearranging the clothes sold there. Further along the strip of shops, he saw a bookstore. Compared to the modern-looking boutique, the bookstore retained the traditional vibe of Shinkyu-Hoseki. There were a few customers standing by the shelves, reading their favourite books. "Definitely going to stop there sometime," he said to himself. Being a book enthusiast, he would love to fill his new space with as many books as possible.

It was so much to take in at the Shin-Seki alone and truth be told, a day would not be enough to completely explore the area thoroughly. The youth took another rest to look at the time. "3." he said. "Still no sign of gramps," his heart began to twist uncomfortably but he tried to remain positive. Maybe he's just off-schedule from whatever he's doing. There's nothing to worry, he calmed himself and began to walk towards where he believe would be the residential area. Compared to the Shin-Seki Shopping District, the residential area is more complicated with its twists and turns with different junctions leading to different areas of the residence. But one thing is for sure, the houses built there underwent the same changes as the shopping district. Some remained traditionally Japanese while some decided that it was time to renovate and change. Hizashi walked around, turning to random junctions trying to remember where his grandparents' house is located. Feeling a bit lost, he found himself at the other end of the residential area, facing the park. Well, he has no intention of going to the park at all but it was still early, and he was somewhat tired. He cursed himself for being too confident in knowing the address and failed to draw a rough map. He sighed and rested. Carrying two big luggage can be really tiresome and so, he told himself that he deserved some ice cream.

The park is full of people, it was the weekends after all. He was glad that the town was lively, especially the park. Children are playing with each other and the adults sat at the many benches there chatting while keeping an eye on their children. One particular boy nearby a willow tree caught his attention. Just like the lady on the ferry, he was caught entirely by the boy's presence. He has a silver hair, quite odd one might think, with a pale blue hoodie. In front of him was a small puppy. He was crouching with his back against Hizashi and allowed the canine to lick his hand. Hizashi knew that the boy seemed amused by the pup as he notice the boy's shoulder rise and fall in an even pace, laughing. The boy then took something from his pocket and gave it to the puppy. The ball of cuteness wagged its tail vigorously and sat down. He pat the pup before feeding him.

After some well-deserved rest, he rose from his seat and began his journey back to the residential area. Manoeuvring pass the rows of houses he finally stopped in front of a traditional-looking house. A name plate written 'Watanabe' rested on the concrete fence made Hizashi heave a sigh of relief. He dragged his luggage towards the door (his arms are exhausted) and rang the doorbell. The door slowly opened after a few rings and revealed to him an elderly woman in her 60s. She frowned for a bit, somewhat confused at the man who was standing in front of her doorstep. "Hi, gran," Hizashi greeted and that immediately lit the woman's face up.

"Oh, my, is that you, Little Hizashi?" the woman, Hizashi's grandmother, hurriedly hugged her grandson of 20. Hizashi returned the hug and smiled. "Oh what are we doing standing outside, let's go in, come now," Mrs Watanabe invited her grandson in. "Your room is upstairs, dearie, you can put your bags there later. Join me for tea," she smiled as she pointed the stairs just beside the door. Hizashi nodded, rested his luggage aside and joined his grandmother at the living room. It was a modest looking house with a sliding glass door overlooking a small courtyard, similar to the houses around that area. The TV in the living room is turned on to the news channel as the anchor-man reported the weather. He saw a small table fan at one of the corner and walked towards the sofa in the middle of the room. A soft golden-yellow rug tickled his feet as he made his way around the coffee table to the somewhat hard seating.

"Gran?" Hizashi called out, as he sat.

"Yes dear?" his grandmother responded while serving him tea.

"Where's grandpa? He said he's be picking me up at the port today right?"

"Why yes, dear. Now that I think about, it is strange that you didn't come with him. I thought he dropped you here and drove away for work." Mrs Watanabe's face looked perplexed, somewhat worried about her husband. "Maybe he just forgot. When he's focused on something he just forgets the whole world. Sometimes even forgets to go back." She chuckled softly, remembering her husband's antics.

"I see, well, I guess it's normal for him then." Hizashi took a sip of his oolong tea.

"Do not worry about him too much dear. Oh, also, have you registered for your course in ShinkyU?"

"Shin…kyU?" Hizashi repeated, somewhat confused at what his grandmother is talking about.

"Yes. Shinkyu University. Have you registered?"

"Oh, well the new term starts this Monday right? Don't worry gran, I've got everything ready!" Hizashi assured.

"Oh good to hear. Since you are free for two days, would you like to take a tour around the town? I have some errands to run on Sunday. Maybe we could go out for a bit and help your old grandma carry some of her things?"

"You're not that old gran," Hizashi chuckled. "But I'd be glad to." He answered her. He enjoyed the company of his grandma and before long, he excused himself upstairs to unpack. His room, just like the rest of the house is a modest one. The first thing he notice was the simple bunk bed resting at the corner of the room. The window across the bed was open, and so he felt the slightly chilly spring breeze enter the room. Beside it lay a corner table with a lamp on top. He went deeper inside and closed the door behind him, revealing the wardrobe hiding in plain sight, a small empty bookshelf (to his delight) as well as a row of hooks attached to the back of the door. He needn't look down to know that the floor was carpeted as he felt the soft surface brushed his soles while heading for the wardrobe. He rested his luggage beside it, having no plan to unpack just yet.

He laid on the bed and relaxed. He breathed in a flowery scent coming from the freshly washed bed sheet. He's finally in Shinkyu-Hoseki and he is going to spend quite a while there. The tiredness of walking in the afternoon with two large bags finally took a toll on his stamina and sleepiness overwhelmed his consciousness. Slowly, his heavy eyelids closed and he went deep into slumber.

_"Where am I? Gran?" Hizashi was walking aimlessly. He looked around but all he could see was darkness. Endless, boundless darkness. He had no idea where he was going but he knew that he had to keep moving. The darkness seemed to be eating him and the longer he walked however, the darker the surrounding. He kept calling out to the people he knew but there was no reply, only the echo of his voice resonated. Then, out of nowhere, he saw a small gleam of light. Hizashi rushed in haste towards the light, fearing that it might fade, leaving him in the hands of the dark again. Closer and closer he rushed, the gleam never fading then when he realized that the light was within an arm's reach, it began to stray further from him. "No don't go!" he cried desperately as he continued his pursuit. When he could carry on no longer, he stopped and watched as the light fade. "What am I doing?" he asked himself as he crouched._

_"Do not give up, Hizashi. Follow the light and it will guide you to what you truly seek." A voice echoed in his mind. Hizashi straightened up and looked around yet no one greeted him but the darkness. "Follow the light, Hizashi." The voice called out again, as if inviting him. Hizashi walked, trusting the unknown voice and before long, he saw the light. It was unwavering, unlike before where it was out of his reach. He walked closer and closer to the light and he noticed that the ground that he treaded rippled each step he took. His surrounding began to glow in a warm velvet light but still, he saw no one. He sought the owner or the voice but to no avail._

_"Hello?" he called out again but there was no response. He continued towards the light and before him he saw a table set in front of a mirror. He was puzzled as to what it could mean and he looked around. Slowly, masks adorned his surroundings. "Um anyone?" he sounded so desperate. Desperate for answers. Everything before him has a meaning but he could not point them out. What does masks have to do with anything? What does that table and mirror mean? Heck, where the hell is he?_

_"Come closer." a voice responded to his plead. Hizashi fixed his sight upon the mirror and the table, approaching it carefully. Instead of seeing his reflection, he saw a masked figure wearing a traditional Japanese hakama, with a butterfly-shaped mask. "Hello, Hizashi. It has been a while." As the figure said this, blue butterflies began to flutter around Hizashi, panicking him. "Do not be alarmed young one. They mean you no harm. In fact, they are attracted to you and the power that you hold deep within."_

_"What are talking about? Who are you?" Hizashi asked._

_"I am just a humble observer here to greet you, my friend."_

_"What is this place?" Hizashi asked the mysterious masked figure._

_"Calm down, young one." The figure said, his voice somewhat amused. "You are inside your subconscious. A dream if you want to call it like that."_

_"A…dream?"_

_"You sound doubtful, Hizashi. Do not fret, I am not here to harm you. Everything you seek to know will be revealed to you in the nearest time. For now, this is what I can tell you. You will encounter this room again and I pray that by that time, you will be ready for whatever you will face. Until then," the figure rose a hand and turned away from Hizashi, leaving him his questioned not only unanswered but was puzzled with a new set of questions. His surroundings began to dissolve, waking him up from the strange 'dream'._

* * *

_**So yeah this is the first chapter. Please excuse the grammar as English is not my first language. Thanks for the read!**_


End file.
